fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kliff
Kliff (クリフ Kurifu, Qulyf in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 15 years old. Profile He is a Villager from Ram Village and joins the Deliverance after Alm joins to learn more about the wide world. After the war, he bid farewell to Alm and vanished to another continent, only to return decades later with a son. He went on to serve Alm as an excellent mage. Personality Alm's childhood friend from Ram Village, Kliff likes reading and researching history and he speaks maturely for his age. He dislikes smalltalk. As a child, he was prone to fits of crying or emotion, and was commonly made fun of by Gray or Tobin because of it. This is most likely why Kliff is more reserved and cold once he gets older. In-Game Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment Talk to him before leaving Ram Village. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |20% |40% |50% |20% |40% |0% |} Overall Of Alm's three Villager friends, Kliff is easily the strongest. Kliff starts out at level 1 with low stats, but will quickly grow past his friends in capability after Promoting. Kliff's growths are very impressive compared to other characters in Gaiden, with only Strength and Luck being average. These growths allow him to excel at any of the classes available to him. On top of having generally good stats, he also comes with the best list of spells among Alm's Villager friends if you choose to make him a Mage. Kliff will almost always wind up as one of your strongest units near the end of the game if you level him. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Prologue Chapter 1 Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |39 |41 |39 |41 |40 |} Growth Rates |35% |30% |45% |60% |20% |40% |0% |} Supports *Tobin Passive Supports *Alm *Celica *Gray *Mycen Overall Kliff starts out very weak, but is not that difficult to train with his strong strength base and his good growths in skill, speed, and defense. Although Kliff was considered to have the highest overall prospects in Gaiden, his average strength growth largely acts as an inhibitor from him promoting into the largely useful Mercenary class, as his strength will often not be enough for him to do much damage. Kliff in the end will make a fairly average but durable Mercenary, but his strength growth can make his damage output very problematic, especially later on in the game. Though forging may help the strength problem. In the end, Kliff is best suited to be a Mage, with his solid spell set and most enemies usually having terrible resistance. Although Kliff will not hit as hard as other available Black magic users in the game, such as Celica and Delthea, his strength tends to be high enough that he can kill most enemies with magic. Although Kliff starts out with horrible skill and speed bases, he has high growths in those stats; Kliff needs to be leveled by a fair amount before he promotes so he can learn the Sagittae spell, which is his strongest available spell, which will give him plenty of time to build up his speed, which may inhibit him earlier in the game. Another possible class option is Archer, considering that Kliff has a much better skill growth than Python and thus more accurate but often a lot weaker in damage output. Quotes Gaiden Death Quote Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Recruitment Conversations First Turn Selection * "All right." (Prologue) * "Just say the word." * "Don't worry about me" (almost half health) * "Well...all right..." (low health) Level up Quotes * "Hm...? Maybe I'm imagining things." * "Everything seems so much...clearer." * "Yup. I definitely feel stronger." * "I'm not the only force at play here." * "Eh, I'm fine how I am." Class Change * "This could be exciting." Upon Being Healed * "Thank you!" * "Ah, thanks." Battle Quotes Enemy Dodges * "I miscalculated..." Enemy Deals 1 Damage Critical * "You watching?" * "Now you die." * "Don't push me!" * "Fine!" Finishing Blow * "Gotcha!" * "Give it up." * "My turn!" Defeated Enemy * "Yeah, bye." * "Who do you think I am? * "I can do this again." * "Now you hate me." *laughs* * "Heh." * "We can do this again." * *sighs* * "Very amusing, full marks." Summary Screen * "They never stood a chance." * "I'm worn out." (fatigued) Ending Fire Emblem Gaiden "When the war ended, he bid farewell to Alm. Afterwards, he was never seen again." Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia "With the war over, Kliff bid Alm farewell and vanished—with some speculating that he left for a new continent. Decades later, a young man claiming to be Kliff's son arrived in Valentia to serve the king. The boy was said to have a tremendous gift for magic." Trivia *Kliff is the only male character that can learn six spells. Gallery File:Kliff Concept.png|Concept artwork of Kliff from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Cliff.jpg|Artwork of Kliff from The Complete. CliffFE2.gif|Kliff's portrait in Gaiden. Kliff Echoes Portrait.png|Kliff's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Young Kliff Portrait.png|Young Kliff's portrait. Kliff Village.png|Kliff's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters